Samus' Friend
by Arauru
Summary: He was always there for her when she was down. There to comfort her and hold her hand , tell her that everything was going to be okay. That's what friend's were there for, right? Rated for language and other bad things.


**SAMUS'S FRIEND**

**Summary : He was always there for her when she was down. There to comfort her and hold her hand , tell her that everything was going to be okay. That's what friend's were there for , right? Rated for language and other bad things . (**

--

_Too much to ask for..._

_Too much to know.._

Brilliant green eyes scanned curiously across the wide , marble floored dining room , painted with the finest of colours , decorated with plenty a table so there was always enough space for even just one at each. Chairs circled around the oak brown counters that held all of the cutlery for when they were needed so. Windows large , taking over the eastern wall , showing the beautiful outside of the green grass view, falling to a cliff were a beach lay at the bottom of it. The sun was shining it's brightest ; enough to blind even the perfection of eyes , curtains tied back to let the beautiful light shine into the dining room.There was a food counter ; a banquet would be placed in a center table where any could take all as they desired ; salads , rich wine , meats , chickens. What you would want is what you get there.

And those eyes were making their decision. Every moment or so more and more of the residents in the building would flock in and take their pick , hanging with their friends , chatting and laughing and singing and grinning.Yet , why was there none for those eyes ? They chose a few peices of bacon , toast , and a potato scone or two. And the owner of those eyes turned , glancing around to search for someone special that they knew they could always be around.

Dark green baggied trousers brushed off of the recently cleaned floor as the body turned again , unable to find who they were looking for. A feminine like sigh escaped the one's lips as she was about to give up , until finally , sitting in the corner , she found who she was looking for.

It was strange , she knew , that such people , so unlike each other -- different in so many ways -- , could be such the greatest of friends.They would talk , they would laugh.At times they would cry. To comfort each other , however , is what what the friendship stay standing strong as she knew it already was. Samus Aran began to wander over to the corner table with a slow pace ; dodging a tall , black clad warlock , stepping over a scurrying yellow mouse , at the same time holding her plate steadily in her hand as she kept an eye on it. It would be such a waste if such delicious food was to be wasted , she decided to herself , turning a curious eye to the large turtle and small pink balloon scoffing everything that came into their view.

He caught her eye as she turned back in his direction - blue locking with green. And a welcoming smile was given to her , one which she could never doubt liking so much.She sat. He talked about the noticeboard and all of the new things put into it. So much happened here , Samus understood , and it was usually him that was volunteering to check it every morning when the sun hit his window. A peice of bacon was picked up as she listened carefully , nodding , laughing at the news of such a tale...

"Notice 3 ) All smashers should be in bed by midnight , unless a certain night occurs when I let you stay up longer. Master Hand. Rugby cake , or something that Crazy mentioned . I didn't quite obtain the ability to refrain from laughing at the point , so..."

"Why would anyone be up at such a time , anway? The training rooms close at dusk. There is nothing else to do in this house apart from fight." He seemed to think nothing of it. She grinned.

"That is true..." Placing the bacon peice in her mouth , Samus Aran began to chew , head lowered and facing her plate as she ate. She could hear Mario calling from across the room to his brother , Luigi , who called back and walked around their table to go to him. Samus's friend shrugged and took a drink of fresh orange juice from his glass , eyeing the plumbers as they wandered off into the kitchen .

"They aren't going to cook , are they..?" The words said only caused Samus's grin to widen and , putting her fork onto her plate , she herself took a drink. The Mario brothers certainly weren't good cooks ; the last time they offered to cook , everyone was left homeless until the large Smash building was repaired once again. It was nothing big to remember , but always seemed to make the bounty hunter laugh at when recalled by her friend.

"You are quite funny." She nodded , taking some more of her breakfast and putting it into her mouth , closing , chewing , then swallowing. But his food was already finished. Elbows on the table , he leaned his chin on his hand , watching her eat with slight interest.

"I thank you for that compliment , " He replied , deep voice reaching Samus's ears . She looked up and gave him a thumbs up , but listened as he went on , " I have no more battles until the round is finished.Getting this far in the tournament is so exciting ; I hope I can win ." The bounty hunter snorted , eyes remaining fixed on his face , " Yes , you were lucky enough to beat a pink puffball that's supposedly the 'strongest' contender here ; if you were against the elf warrior , then you may have lost like I did not just last night! He cheated , I say."

"You're only saying that because he beat you ; but , there's no worries. If there is to be winning cash , then I'll make sure to share with you ."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Samus nodded with a thankful look showing on her pale face , golden locks falling over her face and she instantely went to brush them aside , knocking her elbow off of the fork and causing it to drop onto her white top along with some leftover tomato sauce. Groaning , she pulled the bottom of her shirt outwards and looked at the mess she made , cursing quietly before declaring , "I'm so dumb.I mean , that just sucked." Her friend stifled a chuckle and stood up , grabbing his plate.

"Hold on. I'll get some napkins."

"No , there's no need." Samus Aran quickly let out , standing herself , "It'll never come out with them , anyway. I'll just go change my shirt , alright?" He nodded his reply and took her plate as well.

"Finished?"

"Yes , I am."

"Alright , I'll take it to the kitchen. Will you be long to change ? ; If so , then I'll see you later , cause I'm going to hang around in the garden."

"I'll be out soon . See you there." Samus pushed in her chair and put the dastardly fork onto the plate in his hands , turning around and beginning to make her way to the door , catching the eye of Daisy , whose own eyes were gazing upon her shirt with an amused smile. Samus was not fond of that girl ; ever since she'd came to the Smash buolding with Peach , she always found it fun to bug Samus , even when there was nothing worth annoying her for. There was no point in her being here , anway , for she was not in the tournament. The reason as to why this was would never be known ; the bounty hunter would have kicked her petite rear end if she was in it!

She ignored Daisy's look , and Peach's too , who was looking at her with a cheerful smile curving her lips. The last princess , Zelda , was sitting across from them , happily eating her breakfast and not even noticing that anything had even happened to poor Samus. The bounty hunter opened the door and avoided the looks from some of the males until she was sure she was out of sight from everyone else. Now , it was time for her to get this ruined shirt off and change into something more decent. And , even if her cupboard was usually full of dark colours like black and green and grey and brown , today would be an excellent opportunity to wear something bright. Like blue , the colour of her friend's shining eyes.

--

When Samus had changed into a green tanktop to match her bottoms and eyes , she was ready to go into the garden to meet her friend. She wandered what he would be doing . Sunbathing , reading , playing with the children , perhaps? The question would only be answered when she got there , of course , and hurried down the spiral stairs leading to the first floor. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail ; having it down all the time annoyed her , especially since she had to keep it down when wearing her space armour for battles and adventuring. It was tied with a jet black scrunchy ; sure , she didn't look as girly and as pretty as Peach did , but this would have to do her for now .

'Where is he?' Samus thought to herself , opening the back door from the azure painted lounge to lean on the doorframe and scan the wide yard carefully. She had forgotten to bring her book ; her sunglasses were laying on her bedside table , but walking back up the stairs and along the long corridors was something that she couldn't be bothered doing again . Lifting a hand to block her eyes from the sunlight, the bounty hunter ventured into the garden in search for her only friend. Taking light paces across the soft green grass , free hands brushing past some low braches and picking leaves and flowers from their twigs , tearing them in two and throwing them behind her head , creating a small trail of detroyed leaves behind her.She only took a few seconds with each plant before discarding for no apprarent reason .

Samus found her friend sitting on the low wall by the apple tree . Indeed a book was in his hand ; reading , she knew , was one of his part time hobbies. In his spare time , he would be reading , unlike Samus who would play poker with Fox and Falco or train some in the training room . Her friend hardly needed any training at all . Truth be told , so was capable of commenting on his strength and intelligence when it came to hard questions and problem solving . Her brain-box friend did not look up from the words written in the book ; eyes scanned each and every line with such swiftness that she found it almost impossibly for any man to do .

A 'Hey' was what got his attention. His eyes shot up from the book and it closed suddenly , it being placed by his side as he folded his arms and lifted his face up to watch Samus .

"Ah , you're here. And , green was your choice? It's very nice on you."

"Quit the compliments , dude ." Samus laughed , playfully nudging him and sitting on the opposite side of him from the book. A nudge back came to her , but she quickly moved and was capable of dodging it with ease. "So." She grinned again ." What'd you wanna do today? Fox 'n' Falco's out in town , so I've no poker , and it's too nice a day to be stuck in a boiling hot training room. Man , haven't you ever felt the heat in Hyrule Temple when it's hot? It may be a big room , but , sheesh!"

"Maybe it was hot in their country."

"You're probably right. I prefer going to the Icicle Mountain when it's a day like this , but , " Her grin turned into a cheerful smile , "I'd rather stay and spend the day with you , if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. I hardly see you any more , since you're always training. And I'm nearing the end of my book ; soon it will be finished , and I will need to take a trip to the library for another."

"Feh." The bounty hunter shook her head , "What else do you do apart from talking to me and reading..?"

"Well..."

"You don't need to say if it's anything naughty !" She stuck out her tongue. She received a nudge.

"No no no no , that's not it. I don't do anything sick and perveted like you think I do , you cheeky minded female. I was actually going to say that I enjoy reading more than anything else , but ...I enjoy swimming very much also , even if I don't usually show it. Do you remember the time when we last visited Termina Beach and you left to get some food? I took a little swim afterwards because the water looked refreshing." He nodded at his own words and gave her a rare look. " You should have stayed."

"Swimming , eh?" Her eyebrows were raised. "Well , I guess it's not that bad. I only swim when I need to, but it's excercise nevertheless. I'm pressuming that's why you're so thin?"

"You could say that."

"Well , more to the beginning topic." Samus laughed and patted her full stomach , "Gosh , I'm stuffed!"

"I don't think that's what we were talking about before. I would have remembered that."

"I was just saying! We were talking about today's plans ; it's lovely , and we're already outside. The kids are nowhere to be seen , so I suspect they're off causing trouble in the kitchens or to Ganondorf again ." Samus recalled the time when Young Link had come up with the idea to mock Ganondorf's nose. It'd been the previous winter , and the poor warlock was stuck with them since they were kept in due to storms . The boy and Ness and the Ice Climbers had began laughed at him and stomping on his feet , waving at him constantly and holding a mistletoe over he and the ape Donkey Kong's head .Samus's friend had laughed at them , and received a nasty black eye the next day.

"I.."

"You.."

"I'm bored. How about we --"

"You're bored because of my company!" Samus jokingly pouted sadly. Her friend laughed and pulled her into a hug .

"Never! I enjoy your company ; apart from the regular chats with Mario and Zelda and Mewtwo , you're the only person that I can really talk to and laugh to. Everyone's so serious around here nowadays."

"Indeed . They should totally lighten up ; Daisy was glaring daggers at me during breakfast when I stole the last peice of bacon at the food table. Stupid cow , deserves to die." He pulled back from his embrace and sat back in his previous position ; legs dangling off the opposite side of the wall from the garden , which was a downfall of a cliff. He never was afraid of heights ; if he was , then why would he sit there? Samus had her legs crossed as she too was sitting on the wall , not bothering to look down as she already knew what was down there : Rocks. Lots of rocks.

"I guess she's okay. Apart from when she's hittin' on me."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed before? She's totally in love with me. And what girl could resist this little face 'o' mine?" Samus grinned and shook her head "You're right. Cute little face indeed." With a quick lift of a hand , she put it over his face and pinched his cheeks , eyes shining , dieing not to laugh as he gave out a sudden cry at the move. As unexpected as it was , he stumbled forward , losing his balance , toppling off the side of the wall. Samus's eyes became impossibly wide as she realised her mistake , grabbing his hand as he fell from the wall with an even louder cry , failing miserably as her sweaty hands slipped up and he fell from the wall.

"Oof! Oh my gods , I'm so sorry!" Samus put her hands to her mouth and she looked down , desperate to know if he was alright. Peach had often warned the children never to come near the wall ; as low as it was , they would still be daring enough to climb it , especially the little climbers Nana and Popo. So they were banned from this part of the garden and the adults decided they could have the eastern greens .

"Are you okay!" Samus called for her friend , but got no response. 'No..What've I done! You stupid idiot , Samus!' was all the bounty hunter was thinking as she rushed from the wall , without releasing that she accidently left the book laying , ignored ,and hurried to the stairs that took an easier way to the bottom of the cliff. The stairs were cut into the cliff , and went in a U-turn so they wouldn't be so steep. But even Samus , quite the patient woman , found it too long to walk down all of them. So , she began to jump a few and , when she was near the bottom , hopped off a low ledge.

She looked up to the top of the cliff , now on the western beach , trying to find the wall above her on which her poor friend had fallen from . "Where are you?"

And then , the bounty hunter's eyes found the image she was looking for . She stared and let of a slight whimper.

"No..."

--

Meanwhile , Daisy was wandering down the corridors , searching for the two that had suddenly disappeared during breakfast time. Samus's friend was usually one of the quickest eaters and earliest risers in the house ; he would always be downstairs with Kirby before anyone else was , eating whatever they could before it was all finished. The princess knocked on their room doors , searched the training room (Where she found Link posing for defeating Samus.She ignored him.) , and then , into the garden. Today , Daisy was wearing a bright orange sports bra and low cut shorts , crown in her room somewhere so her silky chocolate brown hair was loose and framing her perfectly sculpted face. Huge anime like blue eyes looked around the non-children dubbed garden.

"Roy!" She called , eyes frantic now , hands on her hips as she kicked the back door closed with the heel of her trainer shoe , arms moving to her side as she began a steadily paced jog around the garden , eyeing a trial of ruined and dying load of leaves and cute little flowers , tutting and lifting one single flower up. "'Tis a shame. Someone was unkind enough to leave this poor little thing -- no , all these poor little things -- to die when their lives were so short! How can someone show so much hate against flowers ? They're beautiful little plants!" Daisy ranted , waving a hand , and flower , in the air , "Like me. If only a certain person would realise how fragile my poor little heart really is! I demand more respect around here! I -- Huh? Wassat?" Her eyes travelled over to the wall and the little red book on it. Eyebrows shooting up , she scurried quickly over to the wall and picked it up , sitting on the wall and flicking through the pages. "Oh , this is my Roy's book! I must return it to him ; he'll be so pleased with me that I found it for him ! I might even get a little kiss on the cheek for all my hard work searching for it! "

'But , where is he?'

--

"Please...Please be alright.." Samus begged , kneeling by the redhead's side and turning him onto his back. It had been quite a nasty fall indeed! Samus once again looked up to the top of the cliff ; it was such a long drop...She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself for her faults.. "O-Open your eyes!" She shook him a little , searching for any signs of breathing - any at all would make her feel a whole lot better. His mouth was bleeding ; the bounty hunter quickly wiped the dripping blood away , for it made her feel more scared and afraid that he wouldn't wake up again . "This...This is all my fault...I've done it this time..I ..I-I.." Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes as she held him there , in her arms , where he would always be safe. Always be protected...Save the silly mistakes that the bounty hunter had made so many times.

Blood spilled. Tears came. Samus had never felt so hurt in her life ; she regretted startling him..She should...Should have known not to be so careless! The shooting pain through her heart made her feel terrible ; what to do now , she did not know , did not care. Only to see his clear blue eyes again was what she wanted to do. Brushing strands of red hair from his face , Samus cried. Cried harder than she had ever cried before. Eyes tightly closed as she held him tighter in her grasp and prayed that it was just a dream , just a horrible , painful daydream that she'd be awake from in only a matter of minutes , opening her eyes to see him calmly reading his book with swift eyes on the wall , and she would tell him , tell him not to sit so near to the edge , to watch his back , and to not let her go near him .

Because there was no pulse.

Samus Aran was startled by the sudden noise coming from the stairs that she had not long ago ran (Or flew/jamp) down , spotting Daisy staring back with puzzled eyes and a clenched fist , her other hand holding tightly Roy's book.The princess's eyes narrowed like a ferrets and she leapt , leapt for Samus , pushing Roy away from her as she threw variously angeled fists as the bounty hunter. Samus crashed onto her back and Daisy clamered on top , scratching and punching and hissing and shouting constantly , hitting Samus square in the jaw and then the eye , hatred blazing in her eyes as she screamed ,

"What've you done to him , you bitch!" Samus was not pleased ,even though she had to herself ask that question. "I.." She managed before being hit over the face again , tears causing her eyes to puff up red , and she cried out qith every hit taken , giving her full weakness to the usually weak and dumb girl above her . "You've killed him!" Daisy screeched.

"No!" Samus let out , pushing the girl away from her and curling up into a bawl , sobbing hard , "No..!" And , as the princess listened to her , instead of attacking again , her mind clicked ,

'She's crying! ..But..Does that mean that...--' Her thoughts were cut off by more words from the saddened bounty hunter , like "I'm sorry" , and , "It was an accident..I frightened him..."

"You..." Daisy released what she was talking about and lifted her head to look up at the cliff , then at the book laying a few feet away from her on the soft sand . "...He fell of the cliff.."

"I'm so...Sorry...Roy.." Samus hugged herself tightly as Daisy crawled closer , looking down on her , and looking like she too was about to break out with sobs. But that angry look , yes , the angry look that she always had on her face when the green eyed girl..It had gone. She fell next to Samus and pulled her into a hug , giving a few sniffs and tears as she confronted Samus that it wasn't her fault , watching sadly as the bounty hunter was falling in and out of consiousness.

Fin .

--

**I think of the most horrible stories when I fail in math's test . Expect more from me soon . And if you want a reply to this monstrosity , I'll edit this chap and post it In teh little soon-to-be-space below. It's a one-shot , and I accept flames. So gimmie .**


End file.
